Baji Quan- Eight Extremes Boxing:
Baji Quan- Eight Extremes Boxing By Hibik "When Baji and Pigua are used together, gods and demons will all be terrified." -Old Martial Art proverb Baji Quan, or Eight Extremes Boxing (which can also be translated as Eight Stamping, Eight Extremities, Eight Directional, Eight Infinity, and Eight Limits Fist), is an art whose lineage can only be traced back to the Qing Dynasty. While it is thought there were Baji artists in Hebei province and in several surrounding provinces, it can only be traced back to Cang county of Hebei province in the southeast villages, to a man named Wu Zhong. Wu Zhong, a Chinese Muslim, had supposedly mastered Baji Quan and the art of the Spear from two Taoist monks, who were thought to be Anti Manchurian rebels in disguise. Wu Zhong himself was known as the "God of Spear" due to his incredible skill with the weapon. While originally it was thought that Baji Quan and Pigua Zhang (Chop Hanging Palm) were taught together, their lineages split around Wu Zhong's time. Wu Zhong's daughter, Wu Rong, was married into the Luotong Village, and while it was thought she knew both Baji and Pigua, for some reason she and her husband taught them separately. Baji was taught only in the Mong Village, and Pigua was taught only in the Luotong Village. Since then, the arts have been taught separate amongst the Cang county villages. While the art was originally known as Bazi Quan, or Rake Fist (due to the standard fist shape used in combat), the name was changed to Baji since the name was considered rather primitive. Baji Quan itself is a rather simple, yet very practical and powerful style. It is very short ranged and swift, able to close long distances quickly to attack from inside. The legs are used for rooting and hard stomping, and the hands are used for quick, powerful, short ranged attacks. The name, Eight Extremes Boxing, can also be used to refer to the eight points of the body in which Jing, or scared power, is applied. Attention is always given to the Eight Extremes (Head, Shoulders, Elbows, Hands, Buttocks, Hips, Knees, and Feet.) as the artist moves and attacks. In addition, a large portion of the training involves applying complex use of internal energy to the relatively simple body mechanics. Training for Baji Quan is exclusive to central China, as well as Taiwan and Hong Kong. On a special note, the full name of Baji Quan is Kaimen Baji Quan (Opening the Gate of the Eight Extremes). The word "Baji" can also mean "The Whole World." ''NOTE: ''Baji Quan and Pigua Zhang are two very complementary styles. Baji's straight forward, powerful, short handed strikes are contrasted by Pigua's soft, circular, long arm palm techniques. While they fit perfectly as paired arts, it is still unknown why the lineages of Baji and Pigua split away from each other hundreds of years ago. Entrance Requirements: PS and PE of 10 or higher. Skill Cost: 12 Years (6 Years as a Secondary) Costume: Standard Kung Fu outfit. Stance: Bow Stance. CHARACTER BONUSES Add 5 to S.D.C. Add 10 to Chi Add 1 to P.S Add 1 to P.P. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks Per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Breakfall, and Maintain Balance. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Dodge, Parry, and Automatic Parry. Advanced Defenses: Power Block/Parry. Hand Attacks: Punch, Duo Punch, Knife Hand, Palm Strike, and Backhand. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick, Snap Kick, and Tripping/Leg Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Combination Grab/Strike, Deathblow, Jing (SPECIAL! A source of power involving relaxation of the body, which allows you to draw upon tremendous amounts of power from your entire body when you strike, as you tense at that moment. A successful strike means that the opponent takes 1D4 Hit Point damage if s/he is not wearing armor (at least leather)! Against an armored opponent, Jing will ignore the armor rating, and deliver a strike of 2D6 SDC to the opponent. Requires 1 point of Chi per use, and can only be used once per melee.), Forearm, and Elbow. Holds/Locks: Wrist Lock, Elbow Lock. Weapon Katas (Select Two): WP Dao (Broadsword), WP Jian (Straight Sword), WP Gun (Staff), WP Mao (Lance) and/or WP Qiang (Spear). Modifiers to Attack: Pull Punch, KO/Stun, Critical Strike, and Critical Strike from Rear. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Arts Powers: Select a total of ONE (1) from among Chi Mastery, Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), or Martial Art Techniques. If desired, any number of powers can be traded, one-for-one, for any Basic Skill Programs. Languages: Chinese (Mandarin, Cantonese or Taiwanese) Philosophical Training: Islam or Taoism (choose one). If this is your primary martial art form, then the following other forms can be learned in shorter time: Bak Mei (6 Years), Xing Yi(6 Years), Li Chia (4 Years), or Pigua Zhang (5 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Strike, and Critical Strike from Behind. 2nd: +2 to Damage, +1 to Parry. 3rd: Critical Strike on a Natural 19-20. 4th: +1 Attacks per melee, +1 to Dodge. 5th: Double Existing Chi, +1 to Strike and Parry. 6th: Select one from Chi Mastery, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). 7th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 8th: +1 Attacks per melee. 9th: +2 to Damage, Critical Strike on a Natural 18-20. 10th: Select one from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), or Martial Art Techniques. 11th: Double Existing Chi, +2 to Damage. 12th: +2 to Roll with punch/Fall/Impact. 13th: Deathblow on a Natural 20, +1 to Strike. 14th: +1 Attacks per melee. 15th: Select one from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), or Martial Art Techniques. Why Study Baji Quan? A simplistic, harsh, no nonsense art that lends itself well to the aggressive. Baji's use of internal energy mechanics through use of Jing points allows for devastating short ranged punches, elbows, kicks and stomps. While overall a flexible art, it still lacks long range attacks, which puts a Baji Artist at a disadvantage if he can't close the distance. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Palladium Category:Rifts Category:Content Category:Organization